


I’m Living in Twilight

by janonny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Flip phone shenanigans, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: Tony hated the flip phone. It was so outdated and ugly, his reputation might not survive being seen around this phone. In any case, since he already had the damned thing in his possession, he was going to find a way to keep that embarrassing excuse for a battery fully charged at all times, in all situations. And he was going to make sure there was no way to lose it or forget it. And keep it safe when he was travelling and even when he was out fighting supervillains. And basically find a way to ensure nothing bad at all ever happened to it. God, he hated the phone so much.





	I’m Living in Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to [Blue Days, Black Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226413/), and this story is mainly about how things are going from Tony’s end. It will make more sense if you read _Blue Days, Black Nights_ first.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader [astrofrogged](http://astrofrogged.tumblr.com/) with the speediest turnaround time! All remaining mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy!

“You know, it’s a rare night where we’re all free at the same time, and you’re checking your phone?” Pepper asked, sounding put off.

Tony closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket. “No, I was just—”

“It’s not even his phone. It’s the flip phone a certain Captain sent to him,” Rhodey said with an eyeroll.

“Oh my god, really? You’re carrying that phone around with you?” Pepper asked in surprise. “I thought you’re only supposed to be using it for emergencies. Do you think an emergency is going to come up now?”

The three of them were sitting at their own small table in a crowded bar, drinking cocktails and snacking on fried wings. The bar was popular with a lot of celebrities and the other patrons were pretty used to it. Tony was just another famous face in the crowd, so no one looked at them for too long.

Tony shrugged. “If I have to fly back home to get the phone during an emergency, it wouldn’t be of much use.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows. “Uh huh. So this special phone Steve sent… You can’t transfer its contact details and data to your own Starkphone? The Starkphone you called the greatest of the coolest best phone of all time at a press conference?”

“The flip phone is so old and decrepit, who knows what will happen to it if I plug it into anything made this century,” Tony said, glaring at his extra dirty martini with a twist like the drink had been the one to personally hand him the flip phone. “I swear, Captain Douchebag did it on purpose, giving me such an old piece of outdated junk, it was a personal insult to—”

“Here we go again,” muttered Rhodey before draining his rum and coke.

“What have I started?” Pepper mourned.

# # # # # #

Pepper was trying to encourage Tony to go outside more, take some fresh air, jog with the sky above his head instead of inside an air-conditioned gym. Tony was feeling a little bad for missing the last board meeting Pepper had said he absolutely had to attend, so he  went along when she invited him for a morning jog.

He was sweating and there were probably a thousand photos of him flushed and out of breath on Twitter and Instagram already. He contemplated buying Twitter and Instagram as he ran.

It wasn’t too bad; if he ignored the dozens of people who had blatantly taken photos of him as he ran by, he could enjoy himself.

“You don’t have to rush,” Pepper said from his side, slightly out of breath as well. “It’s meant to be a jog, not a sprint.”

“Oh, right,” Tony said, slowing down.

He might have gotten a little caught up in his thoughts. He wasn’t used to this free running thing, instead of jogging on a treadmill or working out an elliptical machine that had all the exact numbers for him to look at as he exercised, with F.R.I.D.A.Y. chiming up to provide him with more stats as needed. But it wasn’t a big deal, Pepper was more than keeping up even after his little burst of speed. She was in insanely good shape and could probably leave him eating her dust if she really went on a full-out sprint. If she ever decided to take up superheroing, she would probably kick ass. Tony wondered about a suit that would fit her, what changes he would have to make…

“You’re speeding up again,” Pepper pointed out.

Oops.

After another ten minutes of cardio, they slowed to a walk, and Tony instinctively pulled out the flip phone from his pocket.

“Expecting another emergency?” Pepper asked wryly.

“This phone always has reception, it’s just strange,” Tony said, frowning down at it.

“We’re in the middle of the city, not out in the woods. Of course it has reception. We’re probably surrounded by cell towers,” Pepper pointed out.

Tony shook his head. “It even has reception when I was in a basement with Faraday shielding.”

“When were you ever in a basement with Faraday shielding?” Pepper asked suspiciously.

“Uh, never mind. Should we sprint again?” Tony asked.

Pepper didn’t need to know about the last time he got kidnapped just a week ago, which was why he’d missed that board meeting. After all, he had rescued himself before anyone noticed, so it didn’t matter. And he hadn’t even needed to use the flip phone to call for help, even though he had it on him at that time, in a secret pocket in his suit jacket. Take that, Steve! Who needed emergency phones to summon supersoldiers in times of need? Tony could deal with his own emergencies.

“It’s a jog, not a sprint,” Pepper said in exasperation.

But she started jogging again with him, not asking anymore questions about the phone.

# # # # # #

Tony liked Thi; the Vietnamese woman was one of the few people on his Board whom he was on first name basis with. She was looking at the table in front of him where he’d left the flip phone and his regular phone after fiddling with them.

Thi leaned over and asked, “Tony, is there a reason why you are using two phones?”

“Uh, I’m just trialling this one,” Tony said, picking up the flip phone and turning it over in his hand, as if that would make his lie more convincing.

She frowned. “It looks rather old.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony grumbled, before remembering who he was talking to. “It’s just an experiment I’m running.”

He sent her a megawatt smile, the kind that usually charmed women _and_ men into eating out of his hands. But it looked like he’d rolled one on charisma this time, so he only got a raised eyebrow out of Thi.

“I guess we should pay attention,” Tony said, angling himself to face the presentation again. Pepper, sitting nearer to the front, was giving him a dirty look.

“Good idea,” Thi said, probably not wanting to be on the receiving end of Pepper’s dirty looks either. Smart woman.

# # # # # #

The inside of the car looked like a controlled explosion had gone off. The covering was off everything on the dashboard and all the front panels had been removed. There was an assortment of wires and circuit boards pouring out of the front of the car, around the steering wheel and gear shaft.

“Hmmm, I think I can make it work,” Tony murmured.

He got out of the car, dodging around DUM-E who had been waiting by the open car door. He could hear DUM-E trundling along behind him, following him across the workshop.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you project image capture CARH-122?” Tony said.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. immediately projected a three-dimensional image of the insides of the car into the air. Tony moved around the parts within the holographic display as he circled the projection, ignoring DUM-E as he followed along behind inch by inch as Tony worked.

Tony flipped a hand against part of the hologram just to watch one of the knobs spin in the air. Pondering over what he would need, he wandered over to the nanite production station with DUM-E still trailing behind him. When Tony stopped walking, about to bend down to program in some new instructions, DUM-E bumped up against his side.

Tony looked to the side at DUM-E, at the tray that DUM-E was holding in his claw, and the flip phone that sat on the tray.

“I asked you to hold the tray, not bump me with the tray,” Tony pointed out.

“I believe DUM-E is bored, Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“You don’t get to be bored. This is the most useful you’ve ever been,” Tony said to DUM-E. “You make a good phone-holder, I should patent you for that.”

DUM-E let out an alarmed beep, obviously not relishing the idea of being a permanent phone-holder. He waggled the tray from side-to-side, as if to display his lack of suitability as one.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Hold it for another ten minutes. I just don’t want that old relic in my pocket for awhile.”

“Might I suggest you leave it on the table instead then, Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked with a note of unbelievable innocence in her voice.

“DUM-E can handle holding it for another ten more minutes,” Tony said, ignoring her suggestion.

DUM-E let out a whistling sigh, single arm drooping as low as it could while still holding the tray.

Tony gave in; he picked up the phone grudgingly and dropped it into his pocket. “I’m surrounded by drama queens.”

Free of the phone, DUM-E lifted the tray in the air and waggled it around victoriously as he rolled off and did a lap around the workshop. Tony shook his head fondly. 

# # # # # #

Tony put the car into auto-drive so he could look to the side.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he watched Rhodey poke and prod at the panels embedded in the front of the car.

“You’ve changed things up again,” Rhodey said. “I get used to one interface, and then you change it. I liked the last one.”

“What’s there not to like about this one?” Tony asked, affronted.

“This one still looks cool, but the last one had glowing lights. It was like sitting in a car out of Tron,” Rhodey pointed out.

Tony nodded, conceding the point. “There was that. I needed a little more space, so I thought I would try something different.”

He tapped the center of a panel beside the steering wheel and a hologram was projected out above the gear shaft.

“You can control various settings here instead,” Tony explained, demonstrating how he could adjust the temperature of the car from there.

“Now, that’s pretty nifty,” Rhodey admitted. After a few minutes of fiddling around with the holograms, he said, “It’s too complicated with too many minute adjustments. This is like the inside of your suit, only it’s for a car.”

“I’m not going to be marketing this for the general public, honeybee. It’s for my personal use only. And you’ll be able to use it just fine, since you’re used to the War Machine interface,” Tony explained.

“I didn’t say it was too complicated for _me_ ,” Rhodey said snippily.

Tony grinned at that. 

Rhodey entertained himself for the next few minutes, fiddling with the controls, playing around with the settings. Rhodey flipped through radio channels at an almost nauseatingly speed, before he decided to mess with the audio settings; changing up the bass and treble, playing around with the equalizer functions.

Then a little compartment in the front popped open, and Rhodey looked over at it with a frown. “I think I accidentally opened something.”

“Right, it’s nothing, you can just close it again,” Tony said, reaching out to nudge the compartment close.

Rhodey’s quick swipe got there first and he fished out the object in the tiny compartment.

“Really, Tony? Really?” Rhodey had the flip phone in his grasp. He leaned forward against his seat belt to peer into the compartment that had held the flip phone. “You not only build the phone its own compartment, you also built a customized charging dock inside the compartment? Because I know these old Nokia phones did not come with this fancy ass charging docks.”

Time for a little distraction.

“It makes perfect sense if you think about it,” Tony began.

“Oh no, don’t you start.”

“No, just think about it, moonshine. It’s just an experiment for the next big thing that we can integrate into future smart-StarKar line. Everyone is attached to their phones these days, we can’t leave our homes without it and—”

“Here comes the bullshit babble,” Rhodey muttered.

“— _and_ yet we have to suffer through sitting in our cars with our phones awkwardly in our pockets, or resting on our thighs, or we put it into the cupholder, yeah, I’ve seen where you put your phone, echidna.”

“It fits _perfectly_ in the cupholder, what’s wrong with putting it in the cupholder?”

“Forget about phones sitting in cupholders with awkward charging cables dangling out of the dashboard from USB ports, phones flying about if you brake too suddenly or you get into an accident. Instead, we should have compartments that will suit most phone sizes, with flexible charging ports and wireless chargers. You have an older iPhone — although, who even has an iPhone these days? — just press a button, and voila, you get an Apple charging port.”

“Voila? Who says ‘voila’ anymore?”

“You have a Starkphone or any one of the more up-to-date but still falling-far-behind phones, you press another button and you get a wireless charging dock. Your phone sits safely inside an enclosed compartment and can charge at the same time. It’s easy, convenient and will fast become a necessity in the future for all cars once we launch this in our StarKars.”

“Uh huh. I wish I had recorded this for Pepper. If you put half the effort into sales pitches that you just did into your bullshit babble, you would be doing all of Stark Industries sales presentations going forward,” Rhodey said, although he was grinning reluctantly, so Tony knew he wasn’t annoyed by Tony’s bullshit babble.

Tony winced. “And that is why I don’t put anywhere near the same effort into my sales pitches. And I’m hurt, I really am. I’m serious, this has a practical use here, and people will love it once we put it into StarKars.”

“Maybe you’re right about that,” Rhodey said agreeably. “But it’s still a bullshit babble.”

Tony blinked, looking at Rhodey, knowing he could trust his self-driving function to navigate the road. “But why?”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t just come up with that idea on the spot,” Rhodey said, looking Tony in the eye.

“Uuuhh…”

“You built this compartment into your car because you wanted it to hold your flip phone. If it was really to be for general public use, not just your own car, you would have made the compartment much bigger, for the bigger phones people prefer these days. And you wouldn’t have installed this ancient charging port on a modern dock. No one uses these flip phones anymore, as you have complained so frequently,” Rhodey pointed out.

“Damnit, Steve,” Tony muttered under his breath.

Rhodey pushed the phone back into the compartment with a click as the phone slid onto the charging dock. “A perfect fit for a small flip phone. That won’t fit any other kind of phone. You are so full of bullshit, Tony.”

Tony shrugged. “Well, it’s bullshit that the public is going to like.”

“That’s irritatingly true,” Rhodey agreed. “But you know, I thought your attachment to the flip phone would have faded a little after you hashed things out with Steve. I thought you said you guys resolved things after you cried onto the phone’s little keyboard, and he apologized, and you apologized, and you both virtually hugged it out.”

Tony ran his hands quickly over the settings on the projector, and _Highway to Hell_ suddenly pumped out of the speakers embedded all along the sides of the car. Rhodey grimaced and glared at him.

“Sorry, can’t hear you! I’m enjoying my music!” Tony mouthed back at him, and turned back to the steering wheel, flipping off the auto-drive.

He didn’t have to look at Rhodey to know that he was probably sighing and rolling his eyes at him. Tony only grinned as he drove on.

# # # # # #

Tony was fine to leave Peter to deal with the small time bad guys, but there was no way he was going to leave him to handle some supervillain calling himself Timebomb. Which turned out to be the right choice. The guy came armed to the hilt and it took Spider-Man and Iron Man’s combined effort to ensure that none of the explosives went off in places that could hurt anyone. Spider-Man was relegated to pinning the villain down while Tony grabbed the last bomb.

There was no time to disarm it so he flew straight up and up and up into the sky.

“Bomb is due to detonate in six seconds,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced.

“Put it up on the screen.” Tony kept an eye on the countdown on his HUD even as he poured more power into the repulsors in his suit’s boots, reaching his maximum speed.

“Mister Stark, the bomb is going to go off any minute now!” Peter cried out into his communicator.

“I know, kid, which is why I’m going to have to take it as far up as I can away from the city centre. My suit can take the explosion, the squishy humans can’t,” Tony said at rapidfire speed.

“Mister Stark, are you su—”

Tony’s world dissolved into a bright flare, concussive force and what would be a deafening roar if his suit didn’t automatically turn off the external audio feedback. Tony felt his body flung backwards, the force of the explosion throwing his arms wide open and he begun pinwheeling through the air at dizzying speeds. He hoped he was high enough, he hoped he hadn’t—

He shook off the dizziness, and tried to right himself, noticed he was going to do a header almost straight into the roof of a building. He spun to the side, missed the building, and realized that the repulsors in one hand was not working properly anymore so he couldn’t steer as well. He tried to aim for an empty street, to slow his descent, and then he was hitting the ground. He sucked in a breath as he smashed into the tarred road and dragged a furrow through the street with his momentum, his body and vision jarred around terrifically with the impact.

It was all quiet for a moment.

Tony groaned, not trying to move.

“Mister Stark, Mister Stark, are you alright?” A light figure landed next to Tony, and he felt tentative hands touch his suit, not daring to do much more than lightly tap on his armor.

“Where’s the asshole?” Tony mumbled.

“He’s all webbed up and tied to a streetlamp, so he’s not going anywhere. Are you okay? That was an epic explosion, it was so cool,” Peter enthused.

Tony flopped over awkwardly in his suit, his face mask melting away at his mental command. He sat up slowly, noting that on the whole, his suit was mostly intact. He had shifted the nanites of the suit around to take the brunt of the explosion and then later, the impact as he had crashed, so other than feeling a little bruised, he was mostly okay.

Except…

The nanites forming his gauntlet drew back from his hands, giving him more dexterity.

“Are your hands okay?” Peter asked, concern dampening his earlier enthusiasm for big shiny explosions.

“They’re fine,” Tony said. “Just gotta check something.”

A little compartment popped open at the front of his thigh plate. That area had taken quite a battering when he had crashed into the ground. Tony reached in with his hand and pulled out the flip phone. He turned it over and opened it. Looked alright, turned on just fine. And there it was, full signal. The phone had also been charging in that compartment in his Iron Man suit, so it was fully charged.

“Wow, is that phone from the eighties?” Peter asked, wide eyed.

Tony sent him a disgruntled look. “It’s old, but not _that_ old. What are they teaching you in school these days?”

“They’re not teaching us about phone models and what era they’re from,” Peter said with a smile.

“Your education is lacking so much.”

“If you say so, Mister Stark. So why do you have such an old phone on you?”

When Tony called the phone old, it seemed apt. But when Peter said it, for some reason, it made _Tony_ feel old.

“An old relic sent it to me,” Tony said with a sigh, pushing himself up.

Peter just frowned. “An old relic sent you an old relic.”

“Yep, got it in one,” Tony said.

“And you made the old relic its own compartment in your Iron Man suit?” Peter asked, confused.

“I happened to have a compartment there already, which I just used to coincidentally keep this phone,” Tony said, a little testy.

Peter looked at him and shrugged. “If you say so, Mister Stark.”

# # # # # #

Vision stared at Tony

He had phased through the door, forgetting to open it like a regular human being, and because he hadn’t knocked, he was greeted with the sight of Tony wandering around his room shirtless and with only sweatpants on. Not that Tony particularly cared if anyone saw him shirtless. After all, being shirtless was nothing compared to his sex tapes that were all over the internet. And he was pretty fit, if he did say so himself, so he had nothing to be ashamed of. 

The problem was related to the fact that he had the flip phone in one hand, and it was connected via a charging cable to his arc reactor.

“What?” Tony asked, trying to pretend that there was nothing remotely unusual going on.

“You are charging a very old flip phone on an arc reactor embedded in your chest,” Vision pointed out, emphasizing the point by gesturing at the cable connected to his arc reactor.

Tony knew distraction didn’t work well on Vision, just like it never had on J.A.R.V.I.S.. Well, if he couldn’t obfuscate, then he would brazen his way through. That was the Tony Stark motto.

“As you already know, the arc reactor is just a nanite container. It’s not doing anything to keep me alive so it might as well be useful even when I’m not using the suit and provide a power source to whatever electronic device I want,” Tony said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Except you haven’t chosen any electronic device. You have chosen this one. And you must have modified the arc reactor to be compatible with the charging cable used for this phone. This old flip phone from Captain Rogers must hold significant sentimental value to you,” Vision said.

Tony crossed his arms, which was a bit awkward to do when he had the flip phone in one hand and it was still connected by a cable to his arc reactor. “No, it’s just convenient. This is just for convenience.”

Vision stared at him for a moment and Tony had to fight not to fidget. That unblinking blue gaze was eerie.

“Tony, I’m a synthazoid who doesn’t always remember to open doors before walking into a room, but even I find your behavior unusual for a human being,” Vision said.

Ouch. Judged and found weird by a robot.

Tony sighed. “Let’s face it, this isn’t even the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”

“That is true, but probably not a ringing endorsement for your behavior,” Vision said, a little primly.

“Turn down the snark function, please,” Tony said with a wince.

“Very well. I offered to get you for the team-bonding experience of watching entertainment together,” Vision said.

“Sure, movie night. I’ll be there, after I put on a shirt.”

Vision nodded slowly. “That seems like a good idea.”

He phased back out through the door, which would always be creepy to watch. Tony looked back down at the flip phone he had in hand, that was still charging from his arc reactor. Was he behaving that weirdly that he was being called out by Vision? Being a genius billionaire who flew around in his own armor fighting supervillains didn’t give Tony a really good perspective on what was normal. If even Vision thought he was behaving strangely, maybe Tony should tone it down, rethink what he was doing with the flip phone.

He turned the flip phone over in his hand, touched the cable connecting to his arc reactor.

Nah.

He tucked the flip phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled on a large MIT sweater that used to belong to Rhodey, even if he denied it to his dying days. The charging flip phone and connecting cable wasn’t visible with the sweater on. Good enough.

Before Tony could leave his bedroom, alarms started blaring around Tony’s room. No, not just his room, around the whole compound.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., status update?” Tony asked.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded worried. “There’s an unidentified flying object entering Earth’s atmosphere. Based on its trajectory, it is aiming for this compound.”

Tony felt his blood run cold; they were under attack. He needed to pull on an undersuit, activate the nanites for his suit.

“Scan it, I want all the information we can—”

A loud rumble growled through the sky and several lightning strikes streaked through the air outside the window. Tony looked out at the blue sky, empty of clouds.

“Are we due for a thunderstorm, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked.

“No, nothing about the atmospheric conditions can explain the thunder and lightning. Based on stored data, this sudden thunder and lightning strikes correlates most closely with the appearance of—”

“ _Thor_ ,” Tony finished. Thor was back on Earth, but he didn’t come by the bifrost. He was here on a large spaceship and aiming straight for the Avengers compound. Something was wrong.

# # # # # #

The world almost came to an end, but instead, Tony used the flip phone he had hated so much but kept safe and ready all this time, and brought together the usual gang and many more new players in the field. They went up against impossible odds together and miraculously, they won. Maybe it wasn't such a miracle. Maybe they could do anything, as long as they did it _together_.

Steve and Tony found their way into each other’s lives again, and then into each other’s arms as a new development. Along the way, they both slowly but surely learned to let go of their obsessive holds on their flip phones.

Most of the time. 

# # # # # #

Steve stood at the end of the bed as Tony fluffed his pillow. Then Tony turned onto his back, pulling the blanket up to his waist. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed that Steve was still just standing there in his blue striped pajamas, not making a move to join him in bed.

“What’s up, Sunshine?” Tony asked, confused. “Aren’t you ready for bed yet?”

“Tony, are you sure you want me to join you in bed?” Steve asked, hand lifted to his mouth like he was trying to hide his smile. His blue eyes were crinkled with clear amusement. “I mean, it looks a little crowded there. I’m not sure if there’s going to be room for me.

Tony frowned. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he had done out of habit.

“No, you’re right, we’ll both be fine,” Tony said loftily. “You can sleep on the couch outside.”

Steve knelt on the bed, grabbing Tony’s ankle through the blanket and squeezed gently. “Aw, sweetheart, what did I do wrong? Why are you replacing me with… with…”

Tony tried to kick him with his other foot, but Steve collapsed onto Tony’s legs with laughter. Tony grabbed his pillow and pummelled Steve with it a few times, but it didn’t stop Steve from laughing and giggling into Tony’s legs. Ultimately, Tony couldn’t even be annoyed at this laughing, carefree Steve. It was a sight that never failed to lift Tony’s spirits, that made Tony crave it more, that made Tony want to keep being the cause of that affectionate laughter.

In this case, being the cause meant showing Steve his embarrassing secrets.

Tony put his pillow back in place and ruffled Steve’s long dark blonde hair instead. “You done laughing at me?”

Steve crawled up and turned over so that he was lying with his head in Tony’s lap. “When you said that Rhodey called the phone your girlfriend because it slept next to you, I thought you were exaggerating.”

Steve gestured at the flip phone that Tony had put on its own pillow, the pillow which Steve had been sleeping on for the last few nights.

“It’s just habit,” Tony grumbled, snatching the phone up. “Have you seen the size of the bed? Leaving the phone on the bedside table is like leaving it on the other side of a normal sized apartment. It was just… easier.”

Steve smiled, catching Tony’s hand that was holding the phone, and bringing it to his mouth. He pressed a tender kiss to Tony’s knuckles, and Tony felt his cheeks heat for a different reason altogether.

“Tony, you know I was just as crazy with the phone as you were. I got Shuri to make me a vibranium shield for mine,” Steve pointed out.

“And you answered my text messages in the middle of a gunfight,” Tony reminded him.

“Yep,” Steve said, utterly unrepentant. “I have no leg to stand on when it comes to being ridiculous about the phone. It’s kind of…. nice.”

“Nice to see how weird your boyfriend is?” Tony asked wryly.

Steve grinned up at him at the word ‘boyfriend’, suddenly twisting so that he was sitting up with his face very close to Tony’s.

“Nice to see that you cared as much as I did,” Steve said with a soft smile. He leaned in for a kiss and Tony met him halfway.

Tony didn’t even notice when Steve slipped the phone out of his hand and tossed it aside.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song _Telephone Line_ by Electric Light Orchestra. It's the same song where I got the title _Blue Days, Black Nights_ from, for symmetry. I also felt like “I’m living in twilight” accurately summed up Tony’s weirdness for some reason. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
